Skull-Boy
Skull-Boy is the newest comic on Snafu-Comics.com, it is made and written by Skull-Boy666. The story revolves around a group of yougsters who are immortals on Earth. Everyone has some mental problems like anger-issues and other things. The updates of the comic are ongoing. On February 4, 2013 is was conformed that Skull-Boy666 and Bleedman are working together on the comic. Plot The New Adventures of Skull-Boy Skull Boy woke up and went to his closet, where he greeted Gary, and dressed himself. He tried to make toast with jam but didn't have the patience to make it. Psycho Kid was chewing on a bone outside when the mailman arrived, Psycho Kid then ate him and brought the mail inside. Skull Boy read the letter he got from Stalker Girl who was spying on him through the window. Skull Boy shoot her and said not to return. L.D.G. was making soup, which was taking very long. Skull Boy requested to eat at the place next door but L.D.G. said that was a pet cementary. Psycho Kid was dancing to music and then jumped out of the window to catch the neighbour's cat, so Skull Kid had to catch his brother. Meanwhile the son of Satan appeared, Demon Child. He was completely naked, he felt a bit cold and then went over to some people, taking out their dog, and killed them. He dressed himself with their clothes, even the dog's collar. Psycho Kid was watching a commercial of the Zombie Co. "Ralph Machio" talked about it and you could see Kerry killing the zombies. LDG then decided that Psycho Kid already watched too much and took him away. LDG was still making the soup, as Skull Boy stabbed himself of the hunger. Psycho Kid also was very hungry and then bit off the arm of his sister. LDG then followed Psycho Kid to kill him, as Skull Boy was getting more impatient. LDG eventually catched Psycho Kid after who whole chase and took him to her lab. She repaired her arm and started operating PB's brain to make him "normal". Skull Boy called Eight-Bit to grab some pizza at the restaurant. But 8-Bit was having trouble with getting out and used his Shish-Koom Bahmon to open it although it failed. Skull Boy hopped on his Skull Board and ride away (while being followed by Stalker Girld). Meanwhile Demon Child was watching a movie but decided to leave because he didn't like it. He walked over the streets and saw Skull Boy and 8-Bit and he immediately fell in love with Skull Boy. 8-Bit came out of a sewer pipe and smelled horrible, Skull Boy asked why, 8-Bit answered his "Yugi-Hoe" couldn't destroy his door and Skull Boy tried to explain it was created by LDG for him, but he wouldn't listen. Skull Boy and 8-Bit went to the Seven Circles of Pizza. Skull Boy made a comment about all the hell puns while on the background Demon Child killed Stalker Girl. An employee said that Skull Boy was late for work, and Skull Boy actually forgot he worked there and wanted to get fired. But when he was reminded that he had to make money he dressed up as clown and went to the kids party. LGD was meanwhile busy with brain surgery when her minion, Jerry, appeared to assist her. She said it wasn't needed and that PB's brain would keep growing back. But the worst thing was that although PB was immortal he didn't had any special powers. But Jerry said that out of PB's brain some accid goo was coming. LDG reported it and tried to test the goo, but when she did her lab exploded. Meanwhile in Hell, Kerry was slaying zombies along with Ira. But when she killed the last zombie her shovel broke and she realized she couldn't pay the rent and a new shovel this way. Suddenly a gooey something hit her and she teleported to the restaurant in the human world where she encountered a shark in the ballpit, while Skull Boy was still trying to entertain the children. LDG entered the restaurant along with Psycho Kid to meet up with Skull Boy. Psycho Kid he felt strange and before he knew it his arms were gone and he only had floating hands, similar to Rayman. Psycho Kid wanted to fight goomba's but 8-Bit corrected him that Mario fights Goomba's. Demon Child was also at the restaurant, waiting for Skull Boy's work to end. From Hell Stan Kitty was observing Earth, while her minions were examinating the strange goo and eye they found. When they got good connection Kitty saw that Demon Child and Kerry were in a restaurant. She first couldn't recognize Demon Child but quickly saw it, she then watched Kerry who was naked in the ballpit being chased by a shark and almost getting eaten by it. Skull-Boy: Deliver us Evil Prologue Skull-Boy is driving his moped with a diet cola and Pizza strapped to the back along a otherwise deserted road when he is approached by a truck. Said truck suddenly transforms into a giant centipede like demon and attempts to grabbed the pizza with his tongue only for it to be shot off by Skull-Boy. According to Skull-Boy it's the tenth demon tonight and they're all after his pizza. Another skeleton like demon pops out of the ground and attacks the truck demon and begins eating it. As it turns out the second of the two demons was controlled by Demon Child. Skull-Boy texts a friend updating him on the demons and decides to take a breather before he figures out what's going on. Skull-Boy explains who he is and that he works at the Seven Circles of Pizza Parlor. That night he got two rushed deliveries, two extra large meat lovers special one with anchovies and a diet soda. The first was to a church where they were having a bible study, he got it there without any problems and even on time, for once, but ever since then he's being chased by demons left and right. Believing that god wouldn't be so pity to try and kill him over a cold pizza he instead thinks it has something to do with the second. Gallery The New Adventures of Skull-Boy 111001_skullboy.jpg|Skull-Boy Ch.1 Cover 111002_skullboy.jpg|His bed was MADE on the wrong side 111003_skullboy.jpg|And you thought your closet was bad 111004_skullboy.jpg|Patience is a virtue... 111005_skullboy.jpg|FFFFFFFFFF 111006_skullboy.jpg|Run it under a hot tap 111007_skullboy.jpg|Meet Psycho Kid 111008_skullboy.jpg|All the Stalkers be all up ons 111009_skullboy.jpg|Kill it with Fire! 111010_skullboy.jpg|Been There, Saw That 111012_skullboy.jpg|Meet L.D.G. 111019_skullboy.jpg|Bwahahaha! 111026_skullboy.jpg|Pet Cemetery 111102_skullboy.jpg|Stabby Feet 111109_skullboy.jpg|Do the Psycotic Manslaughter! 111116_skullboy.jpg|Filler - Cat Chase 111123_skullboy.jpg|Meet Demon Child 111130_skullboy.jpg|Quit staring at his butt 111207_skullboy.jpg|Never trust a naked Cosplayer 111214_skullboy.jpg|Your Local Zombie Provider 111221_skullboy.jpg|Zombie Cameo Time 111228_skullboy.jpg|Random Character Placement time 120104_skullboy.jpg|Kerry here with the Slash Chop 120111_skullboy.jpg|Special Delivery 120118_skullboy.jpg|For Ages Infinity and Up 120125_skullboy.jpg|I personally prefer flapjacks 120201_skullboy.jpg|Breaking the fourth wall is still funny, right? 120208_skullboy.jpg|Tag, you're it! 120216_skullboy.jpg|Filler: Gamerborn 120222_skullboy.jpg|Stay Outta My Shed! 120229_skullboy.jpg|Muber Phaf Fur 120308_skullboy.jpg|Who wants a pizza roll? 120314_skullboy.jpg|X Marks the Spot 120322_skullboy.jpg|Open Wide and Say, DON'T KILL ME! 120329_skullboy.jpg|Original-Character-Mon 120405_skullboy.jpg|Skateboad of DOOM 120412_skullboy.jpg|Hey Pako, Watch, I Can Do an Ollie 120414_skullboy.jpg|Tis The Board of Your Discontent 120419_skullboy.jpg|If Silence is Golden, Death is Worth a Fortune 120426_skullboy.jpg|I See You Undressing Me with Your Imagination 120505_skullboy.jpg|Y U NO BE FUNNIER?! 120512_skullboy.jpg|Man, that Busboy is UGLY! 120517_skullboy.jpg|Ya Gotta Serve Somebody 120525_skullboy.jpg|You Wanna Go Where Everyone Shows Disdain 120604_skullboy.jpg|A Clown's Work is Never Fun 120606_skullboy.jpg|Someone's In The Lab with LDG 120614_skullboy.jpg|Loboto-ME? More like Loboto-YOU! 120621_skullboy.jpg|Lunch Break 120702_skullboy.jpg|Wait, a plot? What the hell?! 120705_skullboy.jpg|Could it be... SCIENCE?! 120713_skullboy.jpg|Bite This Bitch to Death 120728_skullboy.jpg|Getting Beyond Underdome 120803_skullboy.jpg|I spy with my woolen eye... 120815_skullboy.jpg|Ascension to Another Dimension 120829_skullboy.jpg|Abandon All Fun, Ye Who Enter Here 120908_skullboy.jpg|All Imps out of the Pool 120919_skullboy.jpg|I Brink I have Thain Damage 120930_skullboy.jpg|Strange Brew 121018_skullboy.jpg|Two for the Price of None! 121101_skullboy.jpg|Halloween Swagger 121219_skullboy.jpg|What's New Satan Kitty? (Shadocon 2012 Videos attached) 121231_skullboy.jpg|What Once Was Lost... 130109_skullboy.jpg|DESTINY 130202_skullboy.jpg|Better Jump Back, It's a Shark Attack! 130203_skullboy.jpg|ERMAHGERD, A CLERFHANGER!! Skull-Boy: Deliver us Evil 130204_skullboy.jpg|Transform and Run Like Hell! 130214_skullboy.jpg|Optimal Nomage 130225_skullboy.jpg|Keep Your Tongue to Yourself 130313_skullboy.jpg|Grabbin' Some Grub 130422_skullboy.jpg|He's so Condemnable Category:Manga/Comics